Challenges
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: Series of unconnected one-shot prompts featuring Matt and Mello. Romance, friendship, Crack!, and just plain stupidity make up the daily lives between the two. Rating may change over time.
1. A Best Friend Is

**A/N: Ahh, finally, more prompts. This was a prompt for **_**Word Wars **_**on ManagaBullet in the ****Guns and Games ****club. I was late, but I was allowed to write this prompt, hehe.**

**I've decided that every prompt/challenge that comes my way on MangaBullet will be posted here on FF in a multi-chap series of unconnected one-shots.**

**Enjoy!**

**/-**

Today, I asked Matt what he thinks a best friend is, and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer me, since he just stared at me with a weird look on his face. Then, smiling, Matt looked at me with sort of a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he said...

_"I think a best friend is someone who won't let me have a piece of their chocolate, let alone breathe near it, stand by it, or even look at it. A best friend is a blond boy clad in baggy, black clothes, with an inferiority complex even though he's always number two. _

_A best friend is someone who just punched me for that little comment. _

_I also think a best friend is someone with chin length blond hair, ice blue eyes that turn soft when lips are in a small pout, and delicate fingers with gentle touches. Their smile is big and rare, and in the darkness, their eyes shine even more than usual. His hips are slim and curvy, and my hands mold perfectly to their shape. _

_A best friend is my lover."_

**_/-_**

**A/N: Fluff overload, lol.**


	2. Shinigami Part One

**A/N: This prompt is a three-chapter one, because it would have been hella long if I didn't split it up. Prompt idea given to me by ChocolateKunai on MangaBullet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Thanks to subscribers and/or reviewers. I forgot if I recevied reviews for the first chapter. -headdesk-**

* * *

><p>Fuck, I dropped my Death Note in the human world. I swear it was an accident, because what reason would I have for dropping it in that pathetic, polluted, criminal-filled world? Other than the fact that their chocolate is hella bomb, and I could 'accidentally' drop my Death Note just to have an excuse to go get some.<p>

Which, in this case, I _did not _do. This time, it really _was _accidental. I meant to throw away the shit chocolate that we have here in the Shinigami Realm, but my notebook went along with it. Dammit, now I'll have to go get it from that cute redhead and-

Wait…cute redhead? Oh shit, a redheaded boy just picked it up; Great, now he's probably gonna go looking through it, and he'll own it, and I'll have to wait until he dies or gives up ownership.

But, he _is _pretty cute. Maybe this little trip to earth won't be so bad after all.

I spread out my black leather wings and fly into the portal, descending straight into the human realm. The night sky is, admittedly, very beautiful, and the air is so fresh up here. Immediately I spot the boy who has my notebook. Mail Jeevas is his name, and he's due to die in about two years.

Oh, I see why; kid smokes like a fucking train.

So, it looks like he kept my notebook. I wonder what he's up to?

I followed this Jeevas kid for about three hours, keeping my distance a couple hundred miles above his head. He was probably the hysterical type, and I couldn't have him freaking out all crazy if he saw me while he was in public.

Finally, we arrived at his house, or what I think was his house. It was in a quiet neighborhood, a small town somewhere in Nagano. His house was two stories, with a nice front and backyard. A garden ran around the house like his wrap-around porch, and stones lined up either side of the walkway leading up to the front steps. My jaw dropped at the beauty of his home, amazed that his living area could look so nice, while his clothes looked like some sort of nerdy cosplay. I mean, black and white stripes with a hideous vest, girly jeans and ankle boots? Did this kid dress himself? His style was nothing compared to my black leather pants, laced up in the front with a badass belt with a huge buckle, and my sexy leather midriff vest that showed off my awesome build, which was kind of feminine.

Shut up; I'm damn hot, and my maroon leather boots topped everything off.

The Jeevas kid stopped in front of his door, and it looked as if he sensed some kind of presence. He looked to the left and right, and so did I, until I remembered that he was possibly sensing my sexy presence.

After about two minutes, it seemed he decided that there was no one else around him, and pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. His paranoia didn't go away though, for as quickly as he opened it, he shut it. I flinched as the door nearly collided with my face, then remembered that I could float through walls.

Right; moving on.

I floated on through the door and followed Mail to his room. I'm guessing he lived by himself, because there were no other occupants.

We went up the stairs and came to an oak door, for which he had a key. If the fucker was alone, why the hell would he need a key for his own bedroom?

Upon entering the messy vicinity, set his stuff – including my notebook – on his hardwood floor, and walked to his bed, where he proceeded to throw himself.

When his body met with the bed, he let out a huge scream.


	3. Shinigami Part Two

**A/N: Part two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.**

**/-**

I thought Mail had screamed because he saw me, but no; the idiot had apparently left some tacks on his bed.

And _this _is the guy who picked up my notebook? Well, maybe he'll make things more interesting.

What was interesting enough, though, was when he sat up to pull the tacks out of his stomach; he _still _hadn't taken notice of my presence. How dumb was this guy? Other humans who had my notebook had seen me right away, once we were out of the public eye, of course.

But, maybe it had something to do with his bedroom lights being off, and to add to that, my attire was all black. My eyes were glowing red though, so he should have at least seen those.

_Finally, _after what seemed like hours, but was only three minutes, he saw me, only because he turned the lights on. The kid didn't even fucking scream at the sight of me. Of course though, if he did, that would be an insult to my pride, and I'd have to use my death note on him. _No one _screams once they see me, because I'm dead sexy. Instead, humans, and the occasional shinigami, swoon in awe of my beauty.

Except this guy, who kept on fucking staring…

…which really isn't a bad thing, per se.

"Um, let me guess; I picked up your notebook and now you want it back," Mail stated, rather than asking.

"Eh…yeah. How did you know?" I was quite shocked, actually. Had this occurrence happened to him before? Is that why he just stared as if it were a normal, everyday-thing to have some random shinigami floating in a corner of your room?

My questions were confirmed when he answered, "This has happened before, quite often, really. About four times a month some idiot shinigami drops their notebook, they follow me home, and wait for me to give up ownership. I was waiting for a while for one to appear to take this one back."

He was waiting for 'a while?' Oh, that's right; I spent a couple hours oogling him before following him. "So, if you were expecting one, why did you act all paranoid outside of your house? I knew you must have sensed something." Seriously, this guy was fucking stupid. If he knew that I, or another god of death was gonna show up, then why the fuck was he checking for someone?

"I wanted to see if I was safe, and if I could lock the shinigami out." His face remained blank but serious.

I facepalmed. He fucking knows that shinigami can go through walls! This kid was fucking dumber than a doorknob.

"You've _got _to be dicking around, right? Gods of death can't be fucking locked out of anywhere!" I was yelling now, and my eyes were a much darker red. The idiot didn't so much as blink.

"Chill, dude. I figured maybe you were different, and you are, though not in the floating-through-walls sense." He sat at his desk and lit a cigarette, never once taking his eyes off of me. That was creepy _and _sexy. "So what's your name?"

I stared for a minute, a bit of a blush heating up my cheeks. Mail, plus a cigarette in his mouth, equaled _hella sexy and oh wow, damn fine! _Coughing and shaking my head a bit, I answered, "Mello."

"You probably don't live up to that name, huh."

"Not in the least."

Mail shrugged, and offered me a smoke. I contemplated taking the cancer stick, but then remembered that I couldn't die. Looks like I was on the slow train, today.

"Anyways, Mail," I started, lighting up and taking a deep drag, then exhaling through my nose. "Are you gonna keep the damn thing, or give it up?'

Mail looked confused for a moment, then his face lit up in remembrance. He chuckled, and in a low tone, asked, "Give it up? How much do you want for it?"

I immediately knew what he was talking about, and it wasn't my fucking notebook. Damn pervert was turning my perfectly innocent questions into hentai innuendos; I liked it.

"Well, let's see," I purred, giving him a seductive look. I changed my eye color from glowing, angry red, to sexy, icy blue. I chuckled darkly, floating down to the floor and walking towards him. He gulped, and a hint of regret washed over his face.

_This _was going to be fun.


	4. Shinigami Part Three

**A/N: Yay, last chapter of this mini-series. Now I can finish those other prompts.**

**I'm kinda proud of myself for finishing this. I guess that means I got some of my inspiration back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Warnings: Grinding.**

**/-**

_I changed my eye color from glowing, angry red, to sexy, icy blue. I chuckled darkly, floating down to the floor and walking towards him. He gulped, and a hint of regret washed over his face._

_This was going to be fun._

"So, Mail." I cupped his face in my hands and brought my lips to hover over his trembling ones, smirking wickedly as the trembling movements went down to his shoulders. "How 'bout we have a little fun, you and I?"

He nodded, as if giving in right away like he had no choice, which, he _didn't._ I brought my hand down to take one of his, and I pushed him onto. Mail was on his back, his arms and legs spread out; mmm, just the way I like 'em. I straddled his thighs and pinned his hands above his head.

"Are we going to…?" His sentence drifted off as I slowly grinded my hips against his thighs. His eyes closed and his face turned red, and a little moan escaped his soft, plump lips. I slowly lowered my head to let my tongue run across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth as if expecting me to dip my tongue inside. Oh no, not today.

The pace of my grinding sped up, and I moved just a little further up to feel his arousal. He was hard, as I expected, and I sensed him getting closer to release. I moved my mouth to his ear, and before he could enter orgasmic bliss, I whispered huskily, "Give me back my fucking notebook."

He came all over himself as I held back my release. For a minute it looked like what I said didn't even register with him, but then he got this look in his eyes that was a mix between anger and lust.

"What the hell was that?" Mail sounded cute in a post-orgasmic state. His voice was sleep-laced and I could tell that he tried to sound upset with me.

"Are you gonna give me back my notebook or not?" I skipped his question and went straight to the point. "I need the damn thing."

He sighed before rolling over, effectively knocking me off and to the floor. I grumbled and was in the process of getting myself together, when a square, leather-shaped object was in front of my face. I took it and dusted myself off.

"H-hey, um, you should drop your notebook in my area more often," he said after handing it over. His face turned red again and he rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, avoiding eye contact with me.

I smiled at him and turned to walk out of his room and his front door. Once I was outside I spread my wings and flew towards the sky. _Yeah, _I thought to myself. _Maybe I will._


	5. One Year

**A/N: This wasn't a prompt from MB, but I felt like it would fit in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Warnings: Angst. Matt-centric.**

* * *

><p>Good morning, Mells. Today is exactly one year ago that you were killed by Takada, and I survived.<p>

It was quite simple how I got away. I kept turning corners, flying down streets, racing down highways. Soon, they were out of my sight, and I was safe.

But you weren't. You were sitting in a truck in an abandoned church, somewhere in the middle of Nagano. You were killed by Kira with a heart attack, and then the church was set on fire. To me, you didn't deserve to die that way. It was horrible, degrading. But, to you maybe, it was the right thing to do. It was the way you _had_ to die, and to you, it must have been an honorable way.

I miss you.

Every morning, I wake up and look at the picture of you that I keep on my nightstand by my bed. It's the photo of you at Wammy's, before your scar, before the Mafia, before you changed completely. There are trees in the background, with their leaves. Hues of golds and browns and greens make a perfect setting and compliment your creamy skin. The best part; you're smiling.

Do you remember that photo, Mells?

You looked so content, then. Your smile was small, but it was genuine and mischievous, and there was a certain knowing sight behind your teal eyes.

When we met back up a year before your death day, you didn't smile anymore. Scowls that matched the angry features of your new skin adorned your face. I think I liked the new you; there was more of a dominant, controlling side that craved more attention.

I miss you so fucking much.

When I go downstairs in the morning, and I see that you aren't in the living room, typing away furiously on the laptop and working yourself into unconsciousness, I want to cry. I want to break down and curl up in a ball, and cry like a baby.

You were my best friend, Mells. Without you, half of me is gone. There's a big empty space inside of my heart that you should be filling up right now.

But you've departed from this world, and I can't bring you back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm..I'm actually wondering about the angst.**


End file.
